Consumption
by eds1addiction
Summary: Bella meets Jacob, they have an immediate sexual chemistry,consumed beyond words with one another. Can she overcome her addiction to him.. or will it rule her life?
1. Chapter 1

"I could think of a hell of a lot better way to spend my time today." Jacob Black grumbled to himself as he climbed into the ancient truck and fired the engine to life.

Truthfully, he was glad to be rid of the ugly beast, but having to drive it and drop it off at someone's house that he "used to play with in the tide pools with" according

to his father, was not his idea of a good time. Even worse, was that his father's best friend Charlie, the Chief of police in the next town over, was going to have to bring him home, in the police cruiser no doubt.  
"Yeah," Jacob snorted "let the whole town think I'm in trouble. Fuck it." He mused as he started off down the road. He hadn't seen the girl in years, so many years

that he vaguely remebered that Charlie even HAD a daughter. It was just last week that he was informed she had moved back to live with her dad. Apparently her mother had remarried or something. He had heard bits and pieces of that conversation, it was true, but the thing he remembered quite vividly was that he was ecstatic that Charlie wanted to buy the truck from them, for her. Reaching over to turn on the radion, scanning through static, he finally settled on a rock station that played halfway clearly.

The drive up wasn't too torturous, he sang along with some songs he knew, and was going through all of the things that needed to be done to the car he was rebuilding

for himself. Before he knew it, he was turning onto Chief Swan's street, and a minute later into the driveway.

He jumped out of the cab and reached in his pocket, pulling out a piece of big red gum, popping it in his mouth. Walking slowly up the path, and taking the steps

two at a time, rapping on the door loudly.

He was looking down, hands in his pocket, when the door opened. He had to blink, once, twice, and swallow hard before he could talk.

"Yeah?" She asked curtly.

He couldn't find his voice. Standing in front of him was easily the most attractive girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Big chocolate brown eyes framed with long lashes,

set in a pale face, her lips were light pink and looked so soft..her body, thin but not athletic, and her hair, was long..dark..and gorgeous.. Finally, after a long

moment of appreciating what was in front of him, he spoke.

"I'm Jacob."

"And?.. Oh! Jacob, like..Jake Black?"

He nodded, blushing slightly and held the keys out to her. "You're Bella."

She grinned, taking them and nodded,then said "Freedom. God I hate riding around in that cruiser."

"I can imagine. I was dreading having him drive me home." She stepped back, inviting him in.

Jacob looked around the house,"So, where is your old man anyway?"

She frowned slightly "He got called into the station."

He walked towards her, shoving his hands in his pocket, trying to resist the urge to touch her pout.

"You don't like his job?"

She shook her head no, "It worries me."

"Oh he's a tough old man, he'll be okay." He winked at her, grinning. For the first time she realized how gorgeous he was.

Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip so hard,she tasted blood. Lost in a daydream she should NOT be having.

"I uhhh..I can take you home if you want." She offered.

"Cool if I hang around for a bit? Hanging out with my old man gets redundant and boring." He chuckled.

"I, uh oh, yeah. Sure." She blushed deep red, dropping her eyes.

"Cool."

They both stood there awkwardly, and he couldn't help but wonder if she felt what he did. His body craved to be near hers.

"Want a drink?" She asked him, finally.

"Sure,sure. Whatcha got?"

She headed to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.  
"Coke, Water, Milk, Orange Juice."

"Coke's fine." He stood back, admiring the view, as she bent down to grab the cokes off the bottom shelf.

"Mmmm Damn" He said it before he'd realized it.

He walked up behind her, and grabbed her hips, pressing himself against her. She dropped the sodas that she had in her hands.

Bella stood upright, he still had his hands on her hips and she pushed her ass against him, moaning softly.

Jacob spun her around and pressed her petite body against the fridge, his large,muscular body feeling damn good against her.

He grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together, and pinned her arms above her head. Leaning down to kiss her, it was then

that she got the full effect of how beautiful he was. Big dark eyes, long lashes, russet skin, and she thought to herself "a fucking beautiful mouth."

She loved his hair too, long, black as coal, and shiny..gorgeous, just like the rest of him.

He licked his lips, and leaned down, looking rather smug, to capture her mouth in an urgent kiss, full of need.

She kissed him back, eagerly, moaning against his lips. Just then the phone rang.

She started to pull away, but he held her tightly "Let it ring." he said huskily, freeing one of his hands to place it at the small of her back

and pulling her closer to him.

"But, it could be.." She tried to protest

His hand dipped lower to her ass and lifted her body with ease. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

The ringing phone all but disappeared.

"Fuck it." She muttered, as his tongue parted her lips once more, to gain entry into her mouth, and massage hers.

He grinned against her mouth, muttering. "That's my girl."

Jacob moved his mouth from hers, across her jaw, down to her neck, and swirled his tongue over the warm, pale skin there, sucking gently.

She freed her other hand, and wrapped both of hers in his hair, tugging hard enough to pull his face away from her neck.

Bella leaned over, kissing him deeply.

He walked them over to the kitchen table, and laid her down on it, looking down at her,biting his lip.

She wrapped her leg around his hip, trying to pull him closer, he simply shook his head no and moved her leg off of his body gently.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned her jeans, and started lowering them off of her hips, waiting for her to protest. She just lifted her hips to make it easier

for him. Jacob slid her pants off quickly, letting them drop to the floor,not caring where they went.

He took a seat in the chair, wrapping his hands around her thighs and pulling her closer to him. Placing his head between her legs, he pressed his mouth

against her,letting her feel the heat from it,through her panties.

She moved her hands to her panties, trying to free her body from the irritating barrier between her bare flesh and his mouth.

He grazed his teeth lightly across her slit, over the thin material and she moaned, thrusting her hips towards him, wanting to feel more.

"Tell me what you want." He almost growled.

"You." she breathed.

"Uh uh..tell me what you want me to do."

"I want..I.. I want you to lick me."

"Where?" He asked, looking up into her face.

She tried to give him the hint by touching herself, but he moved her hand.

"That's MINE." He said deeply.

She groaned in frustration.

"Tell me, Bella. What do you want baby?"

"Lick my pussy."

He smirked, and grabbing her panties in his fist, ripped them from her body.

Just then his head raised,quickly. He pulled her off the table, grabbed her pants and handed them to her, shoving her panties in his pocket.

"Get dressed, quick. Your dad's here."

"Shit!" She started to get into her pants clumsily as Jacob sauntered towards the front room to detain Charlie until she was composed.  
Looking over his shoulder, as she was starting to pout, he said thickly. "You're MINE later. All of you." He glanced her up and down once more and

with a final "Mmm" he walked into the living room to greet her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Still shaking from anticipation, Bella runs her fingers through her hair and tries to compose herself.

Her ears pick up parts of the conversation in the living room,and she can make out the difference between her dad's laugh

and Jacob's deep booming laughter. She smiles to herself. When she rounds the corner into the living room, she sees him

standing there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and her knees get weak. Jacob looked from her feet,all the way

back up to her eyes, and grinned.

"So,I see you two kids must have hit it off...again." Charlie chided. "You know Bells, you guys used to wade around in

the tide pools, and getting you to keep your clothes on,was damn near impossible."

Bella blushed deeper crimson than she had in her life. And that was saying something.

Jake chuckled, and Bella saw the gleam in his eyes. She could almost read his thoughts at that very moment.

"Bells,I'm headed upstairs to catch a nap.I had something to eat at the station, if you kids want to order a pizza..?"

"No thanks, I get hungry I'll find something to sink my teeth into I'm sure."

Bella had to lean on the doorway for support. Her knees buckled, and she got instantly wet, thinking about his mouth on ANY part of her.

Charlie just chuckled lightly, not catching on and shook his head.

Getting up from his recliner, he walked over,kissed Bella on top of her head, and then went upstairs.

They hadn't even heard his door close before Jacob had crossed the room to her, and was crushing her mouth with his.

When he finally broke the kiss to come up for air, he looked at her intensely "Maybe we should get you off your feet.."

Grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. After they both got comfortable, he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear

"Want me to finish what I started?"

She shook her head no, but only slightly.

"Why not?" He pretended to be offended,as his hand traveled up her thigh, to rest between her legs. Rubbing her gently through the denim.

"My.." panting quietly.."Dad..upstairs"

"Oh but I don't have to lick you, YET. I just want to get you off." He moved his hand up to the button on her jeans. He had it popped, and the

jeans unzipped before she could even say another word. Sliding his hand into her pants, his fingers finding her silky, wet pussy.

Leaning with his back to the staircase to shield her, in case they were interrupted, he began moving his index finger in tight, gentle circles around

her clit. Then he stroked the length of her slit, all the way up, flicking his finger against her clit, then all the way back down. Repeating this

infuriatingly amazing trip several times. Her hips began to thrust against his hand, hoping to urge him to get harder, faster. Instead he stopped,

leaving the palm of his hand pressed against her. He placed his lips against the hollow beneath her ear and then suddenly began moving

his finger against her clit furiously. Her hand moved to cover her mouth, and she bit her skin to stifle a loud moan.

"I want to HEAR you." he growled deeply into her ear

"Jake.I..I.." He inserted a finger into her, while playing with her clit with his thumb.

"You..you...what?" Jacob whispered, kissing her neck.

He began fingering her slow, and deep, eventually working up to two fingers, and still working her clit with his thumb.

Lowering his head, he bit her nipple gingerly,through her clothes, rolling it in his teeth.

That was all she needed to push her over the edge. He felt as the first waves of her orgasm started to wash over her, and pressed his mouth to hers.

She moaned and whimpered incessantly against his lips for a long moment, thrashing wildly, digging her nails into his shoulders.

When her climax had finally quieted, she fell back against the couch, limp and panting. Her breathing extremely labored.

Jacob moved his hand tenderly from between her legs, and placed his fingers to his mouth, sucking on one at a time.

"Fuck, you taste good."

She was too satisfied,and flushed to even get embarrassed. Instead she sat up, grabbing his face with both hands and kissed him deeply,

tasting her juices on his mouth.

He pulled her over onto his lap, straddling him, and ran his hands up the back of her shirt, to unfasten her bra as they continued to kiss, exploring

each others mouths with great care.

They were so lost in what they were doing, they didn't realize they had awakened Charlie, who was at the bottom of the stairs taking all of it in.

"Ahem" he said, clearing his throat. "Think it's time for Jake to be going home now, don't you Bells?" He asked sleepily.

They both turned to look at him, she was mortified, Jake just looked smug.

Bella nodded, and slid off of Jake, as walked towards the kitchen to grab the phone.

She buttoned her pants, and he reached between her legs to pet her affectionately,winking at her.

Bella pulled away "Behave" she mouthed, and Jake simply shook his head no and chuckled.

Grabbing the keys out of her pocket, and slipping her shoes on, she looked back at him. "Let's go!"

"Sure, sure" he mumbled.

As they were leaving the house, they heard "Hey Billy, I think we have a bit of a problem" And then he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining, what else was new. They lived in the rainiest damn place in the United States. So Bella picked up her pace.

When they reached the truck, Bella started to open the door and Jake shut it. She spun around to face him, and he had

his hands placed on the top of the cab, grinning down at her like the Cheshire cat. He began to lower his mouth to hers

and she ducked her head, so he chuckled and pressed his body against her.

"So, you're saying you DON'T want me to kiss you?" He asked, looking amused, and breathing near her ear,growling low, playfully.

Bella couldn't help but raise her face then, and he took that chance to press his lips to hers. Immediately her legs wrapped around him

and he pushed her even harder against the cold, hard, wet metal of the truck.

She bit down on his lower lip hard,and he pulled back slightly, his lip stuck between her teeth. All he did was grin, grinding his hips against her.

Bella gasped, really feeling him, completely hard, and all she could think of was having him inside her.

Jake slid his hand down her body and between her legs, rubbing her through her denim, which was already wet, and it had nothing to do with the rain.

She released his mouth and leaned her head back,against the cab of the truck, the water pelting down on her face.

He began to unbutton and unzip her jeans..finally she came to her senses, and pushed his hand away.

"Not here..we can't,Jake."

He groaned, frustrated, and moved his mouth to her neck, swirling his tongue around the skin there before sinking his teeth in.

Instantly her hands went to his hair and pulled his mouth closer.

"Do that..again." She panted.

He grinned mischievously against her her neck. "What, this?" He asked, biting her once more.

All she could do was nod.

"God!" She exclaimed.

"Jake" He breathed.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back between her legs.  
"I thought we couldn't here.." he murmured against her neck.

"We can't."

He started to pull his hand away

"No, don't stop." She whispered.

"Get in." He said thickly, sliding her off of his body,onto her feet, helping her into the truck.

She looked confused, exasperated, but did as he said.

Starting the truck, as he climbed in the passenger side. Bella looked up to see her dad on the front porch.

"Are you psychic?" She asked Jake, waving and smiling to her dad as she spoke.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "I just know dad's." he winked at her.

"Ahhh. Of course." She remarked.

"Oh come on,don't be mad at me." He threw a disarming smile at her, as his hand went to her thigh,sliding up to cup her between her legs, and just letting his hand

linger there.

She backed the truck out of the driveway.

"Where are we going? Oh..oh right..I'm taking you home."

He grinned devilishly, as he caught her pout.

Sliding up to unbutton and unzip her pants, he ran his hand down her abdomen, and under the constraining material of her clothing.

His warm hand meeting her bare flesh and she bit her lip.

Jake began running his finger slowly, teasingly up and down her wet, soft, folds, and she inched down in the seat slightly, allowing him better access.

"Part your legs a little." He sighed in her ear

Doing as she was told, she placed her left leg at her door, keeping her right foot on the accelerator.

Jake began moving his finger around in gentle circles over her clit, and it was all she could do to focus to drive.

"You're..you're...fuck...Jake..you're...gonna have to stop.." she panted

He shook his head no, and began kissing her neck, up to her ear,sucking her lobe, and nibbling it gently.

"I..I can't focus.." she moaned.

"It's okay, I got it." Pulling his right hand out of her pants..he switched hands, placing his right hand on the wheel and slid his left hand into her panties, continuing

the movements exactly where he left off.

She looked at him "You sure..sure..you got it?" He increased the pressure in his touch in response.

Her back arched, and he knew she was close..

"You want it?" he asked her.

She nodded

"But..what if... I stop?" he asked,ceasing his movements..and she whimpered.

He waited long enough for her impending orgasm to cool just slightly...

and he began his frantic rubbing again...

"FUCK!" she exclaimed, "God that feels good."

He moaned softly,licking his lips.

Jake knew she was right on the edge..her face and neck were so flushed..

"Damn you're gorgeous, Bells." He said, risking a glance at her, taking his eyes off the road for a split second.

Pressing his finger to her a little harder, increasing his speed slightly, her orgasm ripped through her furiously, he had to place his foot on the accelerator,she tensed

her whole body, shivering from head to toe, calling his name loudly, the sound deafening in the cab of the truck..all he could do was smile,and pull them over to the side of the road. He stroked her cheek softly with his hand, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly as she came back down, allowing her to fully enjoy her afterglow.

Finally opening her eyes, she licked her lips looking at him, blushing.

"I should get you home now?" She asked, timidly.

He grinned widely "That was the sexiest thing I have EVER seen, Bells. Fuck."

She blushed deeper,leaning over to kiss him deeply, he growled deep in his chest,pushing her off of him. "I need room to maneuver,Bells. I'm a big boy. My house. Now."

He commanded.

She got them back on the road and headed to his house as quickly as she could, shaking in anticipation.


End file.
